


Merry Fucking Christmas

by coleoutside



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, lol - Fandom, lourry - Fandom, topharry - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, Smut, Top Harry, fucking fic, lourry, puffharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coleoutside/pseuds/coleoutside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gives Harry a special Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Fucking Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> merry late christmas :-)

"Merry Christmas Hazbear" Louis whispered, waking up his boyfriend. Harry grumbled and opened one eye to see Louis smiling down at him.

“Merry Christmas” Harry mumbled, grabbing Louis’ waist and bringing him closer to his body. Louis giggled and pushed Harry away.

“C’mon Haz. Get up!” Louis said cheerfully, jumping out of bed. Harry frowned and shook his head, cuddling into the duvet.

“Please Harry” Louis said in a soft, high voice. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Louis. Louis pouted, trying to hide a smile. Harry sighed, “I guess I can get up” he said, pushing the covers off his body and standing up. He grimaced as he felt his bones pop and loosen.

“Yay! Present time!” Louis jumped. Harry chuckled.

“Heeeeyy, was this the only reason you got me up was so you could get a present?” Harry asked, faking annoyed and put his hands on his hips. Louis shook his head and walked to Harry, putting his small hands on Harry’s broad chest.

“No.. so I could give you mine” Louis whispered. Harry’s eyebrows raised, “Really? And what might that be?” Harry asked. Louis chuckled lightly, “Well I was going to wait till tonight.. but if you want it soo bad” Louis giggled. Harry smiled and shook his head.

“I didn’t want anything for Christmas boo. Do what you wanna do” Harry said, leaning down and pecking his boyfriend’s forehead. Louis smiled and curled into Harry’s form, wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso.

"I want you to have it now" Louis whispered. Harry chuckled and nodded.   
“Alright then” Harry said, backing away. Louis held up his index finger and ran into their walk in closet. Harry shook his head, smiling fondly at his adorable boy.

10 minutes later, Louis peeked outside the door.   
“Close your eyes” Louis said softly. Harry closed his eyes and rested back on his palms on the bed.

Louis walked out of the closet nervously as he stood in front of Harry.   
“Okay” he whispered. Harry opened his eyes and his mouth dropped.

It felt like someone had punched all of the air out of his body and closed his throat.

"Do you like it?" Louis asked, tugging on the soft white trim of the skirt. Harry fishmouthed and nodded frantically.

Louis was dressed in the most gaudy Santa outfit. He had black lacy stockings up his legs to the mid thigh that were topped off with a small red bow. He was wearing a mini skirt that flowed at the ends, the trim of the skirt was a soft, fluffy white. His top stopped mid belly, and was tight. Really tight. The red top was made from all leather and the same soft fluffy white trim around the cuffs of the longsleeve leather top.

Harry gawked at Louis as he reached out for the smaller boy, digging his fingers into the boy’s hips.

“I love it” Harry whispered, eyeing over the boy’s outfit once more.

“Thought you would” Louis giggled.

“Fuck Louis. You look so pretty. So sexy” Harry nearly growled as he flew back onto the bed, Louis landing on top of him. Louis let out a gasp as Harry pushed the edge of his skirt up, revealing his perky ass and pink cock. Harry moaned at the sight.

"Merry Christmas" Louis breathed.   
“Damn right” Harry mumbled as he surged up and captured Louis’ red stained lips with his. Louis hummed into the kiss as he let all his weight fall onto Harry.

Harry ran his big hands all over Louis’ body, feeling the leather beneath his fingertips and the soft white of the skirts trim.

"Gonna fuck you in this, yeah?" Harry said, moving his lips down Louis’ jaw. Louis moaned and nodded.   
“That was my plan” he gasped. Harry hummed against Louis warm neck and pulled away.

"Look so good baby" Harry said quietly, hands brushing Louis’ loose fringe from his face. Louis blushed a cute pink and Harry pecked his lips once more before reaching into the bedside drawer and pulling out the lube.

"Can I ride you?" Louis asked.   
“Of course baby” Harry replied with a smile as he dripped the lube over his fingers and clicked the bottle shut, placing it next to him on the bed.

Louis straddled Harry’s waist and leaned back so Harry could get a perfect view of his hole.

"Jesus Lou" Harry breathed. Louis gasped as Harry began pushing a cold finger at his entrance, wiggling it inside his tightness.

Louis closed his eyes as Harry pumped his finger slowly inside the small boy, stretching his walls.

“Another” Louis moaned. Harry licked his lips as he dug a second finger inside of Louis. Louis let out a sharp cry as Harry pushed his fingers against Louis’ prostate.

“Fuck” Louis whimpered.

“One more” Harry whispered, placing a third finger at the boy’s hole and pushing it beside the first two. Louis sighed as the three fingers stretched him out.

"Okay" Harry whispered, pulling out his fingers. Louis sat up and rubbed his hands down Harry’s chest. Harry licked his already wet lips and did a once over of Louis’ body.

Louis stood and hovered over Harry’s dick before slowly crouching down and sliding himself on Harry’s cock. Louis whimpered as his ass hit Harry’s hips. He looked down and saw his erection tenting the red skirt. He moaned and rocked his hips forward, Harry letting out a moan.

"So good Lou" Harry muttered, taking hold of Louis’ bare hips. Louis closed his eyes as he lifted himself before dropping back down onto Harry’s cock, letting out a cry of pleasure.   
“Just like that” Harry encouraged, lifting Louis by his hips and bringing him back down.

Louis began to speed up his bounces as his orgasm crashed towards him.   
“That’s it baby, c’mon” Harry groaned, flicking up Louis’ skirt and taking his cock in his gigantic hand. Louis’ head fell back and his eyes rolled.

Harry stroked Louis in time with his bounces, feeling the boy’s cock twitch in his hand. Louis let out a stuttered scream as white shot out of his cock and over Harry’s hand and stomach.

“Don’t stop Lou. So close” Harry moaned as his hands took purchase on Louis’ trembing thighs and slid up to his hips, thrusting the boy down onto his aching cock.

Louis swiveled his hips as his ass met Harry’s hips and Harry let out a yelp of pleasure as he groaned low and came into the smaller boy’s ass, filling him to the brim. Louis   
hummed as he rotated his hips over Harry’s cock.

“Love being filled” Louis moaned.

“I know baby” Harry panted, rubbing his hands over Louis’ still trembling thighs.

Once both boys were breathing normally, Louis lifted his shaky self off of Harry’s cock and laid down next to said boy.

“Merry fucking Christmas” Harry mumbled tiredly, grabbing Louis’ waist and pulling him into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @puffharry


End file.
